the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Marina Ogilvy
'Marina Ogilvy '(born 29 July, 1965) was a pure-blood witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1 September, 1976 to June of 1983. She payed on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as first a reserve in the 1977-1978 school year, and then as starting Seeker in the 1978-1979 school year. She kept the position until she graduated in 1983. Biography Early life (1960s) Marina Ogilvy was born on 29 July, 1965, in Knutsford, Cheshire, England. Knutsford is a town in Cheshire, England, 14 miles (23 km) south-west of Manchester and 9 miles (14 km) north-west of Macclesfield. Near Cheshire's Golden Triangle, and on the Cheshire Plain between the Peak District to the east and the Welsh mountains to the west, Knutsford and its surrounding villages are affluent and sought-after residential areas, with properties rated as some of the most expensive outside of London. Knutsford is a dormitory town for people working in Manchester and Liverpool. Marina's father was a half-blood wizard. Her mother was muggle. She had an older brother, James. Hogwarts years (1970s) Marina Ogilvy received her Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1976. Before attending, she likely purchased her wand, which was made of rowan and dragon heartstring, from Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Alley, London. She boarded the Hogwarts Express on 1 September, 1976, and later that night, she was sorted into Gryffindor. Second year In her second year, Marina tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, along with possibly fifty other hopefuls. The excitement caused by the previous year, in which Gryffindor defeated Slytherin in perhaps what was the most gruelling Quidditch match in Hogwarts' living memory, only added to the excitement. Out of fifty others, Marina was added to the team lineup as a substitute. The Gryffindors then lost to Slytherin in the semi-final, with Regulus Black as Slytherin's new captain, restored in his position as Seeker. Captain James Potter graduated that June. Third year The Gryffindor Quidditch Team made a number of changes going into the 1978-1979 school year. Geoffrey Fawley was made the new captain, replacing James Potter. Phoebe Dawson switched to playing Chaser, as Marina, then in her third year, became the starting Seeker. Isobel Campbell, a fifth year, joined the team as Gryffindor's third chaser, replacing Marlene McKinnon. Additionally, Peter Liddell, a sixth-year, was added to replace Sirius Black, who had also graduated the year before. The Gryffindor Quidditch team won the Inter-House Quidditch Tournament this year, although this was helped in part by Slytherin's disorganization during this time. Their Seeker and Captain, Regulus Black, never returned to school after Easter 1979, and was reported dead as a result of the war. Evan Rosier took over as Captain of Slytherin, but his heart was not really into it. Ambrose Greengrass, to every Slytherin's chagrin, became the starting seeker in Black's place. As a result, the Gryffindor Quidditch team beat them easily in a Quidditch final that lasted almost under an hour. Fourth year Marina's teammate, Arthur Brown, took over as Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team for the 1979-1980 school year when Geoffrey Fawley graduated. Ruthie MacCallum, another fourth year, was given Fawley's spot as Chaser. They won the Inter-House Quidditch Cup once more. Fifth year Marina's teammate, Phoebe Dawson, was made Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but this year they lost to Ravenclaw. Phoebe graduated in June, and for four years, Gryffindor became subject to a losing streak. Marina sat her O.W.L.s this year and managed passing grades in most subjects. She failed History of Magic. Etymology Marina is a female given name, meaning "a promenade by the sea," from Spanish or Italian marina "shore, coast," from Latin marinus "of the sea, maritime," from mare "sea, the sea, seawater." Ogilvy is a Scottish locational surname originating in 1172 from the barony of Ogilvie, located in the Scottish county of Angus. Ogilvy derives from Old Welsh words ugl ("high") and ma ("place"). Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:1960s births Category:Gryffindors Category:Individuals Sorted in 1976 Category:Gryffindor Quidditch Team Category:Seekers Category:Hogwarts Quidditch Captains Category:English individuals Category:Pure-bloods Category:Unicorn hair cores Category:Rowan wand Category:Ogilvy family Category:Individuals from Cheshire